


Strong As Glass

by SippingThatTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, M/M, What Have I Done, What-If, season three, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SippingThatTea/pseuds/SippingThatTea
Summary: Glass is strong, but one must be delicate with it. It could only handle so much pressure before it breaks. That is Keith, especially when Lance's life is on the line.





	Strong As Glass

_**Lamination: The technique of manufacturing a material in multiple layers so that the composite material achieves improved strength, stability, sound insulation, appearance and other properties from the use of differing materials.** _

The dark, cold walls of the Galra main ship reflected the mood of the Empire. After its major defeat at the hands of Voltron and the previous prisoners that they freed from their grasp, the Empire was mostly focused on gathering the pieces in preparation for a long recovery. That along with the news that the Prisoners that had previously escaped with the help of some loathsome rebels allying themselves with the Voltron Force was troubling to say the least. The only sound that was made was the beeping of the monitor nearby a bed fit for a King who was laying on said bed. Something had to be done and fast. Word would spread of Voltron's actions, and more prisoners would gain 'hope' and become nuisances to the Empire. At this point, their labor were absolutely necessary to gather and strengthen what was left. If they had lost that from the slave planets that were still currently in their possession, it would make their rule and continued actions against Voltron much more challenging.

"Witch Haggar, we did as you commanded." A Galran soldier said as he approached the witch, going down on one knee to show respect to his superior. Haggar was currently resided by the side of the King Zarkon's bed, monitoring his stats she waited for any change within his condition. Being his most trusted advisor, it was only natural for her to feel concern for her sovereign. After all, she had betrayed her home planet of Arus for him and the Galra Empire. If he did not recover from his condition, her future was as bleak as the Empire's. Not that she didn't have any faith in Prince Lotor, the King's son. He was a bright individual who clearly inherited his father's tactics and strategy, but he was rather impulsive and headstrong that didn't listen to much reason. It didn't help that he also inherited his father's temper as well.

It had taken everything of hers to convince him not to attack Voltron so prematurely and impulsively. He didn't know exactly what he was dealing with like she did, so she advised him strongly to allow her to gather information for him. She was a scientists after all, and she needed to gather enough data. In turn, she would give him enough information for him to attack Voltron and succeed. It would also those fools the belief that they had actually beaten the great Galra Empire. It would make their return even more off guard for them, which would give them the upper hand when the time came. The Prince had agreed, warning the witch that if she did keep up her side of the bargain that his father would not be the only life that was in jeopardy. Haggar played the threat off nonchalantly, but she was quite vulnerable with the Prince now in charge. Vulnerability was weakness. Vulnerability tend to get people killed. Haggar was not one those weak soldiers that tend to die easily. She was not that weakling Thace who died for stupid cause. She was the most powerful Druid in the entire Empire, and the King's closest advisor. She couldn't afford such vices, and she wouldn't. Hearing those words from the lowly soldier proved two of theories. The first one was the lowly soldiers could actually do as they were instructed if they were given something so simple to achieve.

The second was that Voltron couldn't resist to help an 'imprisoned planet', even if it was so obviously a trap.

She wasn't expecting much from these soldiers when she gave them simple instructions. In fact, she had a back up plan just in case those fools failed which involved some seeds that she was sure would do the trick. Fortunately, she didn't have to come to that, so that plan could be shelved for another day. Right now, she had a plan to set into motion, and she couldn't wait to see how it would end for the Voltron Force.

"Was it planted?" She asked simply, glancing at the soldier for a brief second before her attention turned back to the unconscious King.

"Yes my lady. As you said, the weapons that were enhanced for us were more than enough in fighting the paladins. They remain unaware of what they've been afflicted with." The soldier responded, standing up from his position on the ground. "Unfortunately, only one was directly afflicted."

"No matter. One is all we need to slowly dismantle Voltron, as you will see." She responded, turning back to the soldier. "Time will be on our side once it begins. Warn the other soldiers to be prepared to go on the offensive. You did well, but don't get too cocky. The next battle might be your last." The soldier flinched at the Witch's harsh words. She knew she could be a little blunt from time to time, but jeez. What he didn't realize however that she was also speaking to herself, the plan's victory heavily affected her survival as well.

"Understood. And what of Prince Lotor?"

"I will inform him myself of our progress. You are dismissed." She said, the soldier saluting her one last time before leaving the bedroom. The witch and the unconscious King were alone once more as a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"I shall make them pay dearly for what they had done to you my King. Soon the Prince Lotor and I will make your proud in defeating Voltron in your absence. Then we shall the Galra Empire great again." She said softly, turning to leave the bedroom to inform the Prince of the good news.

* * *

Unlike the Galra Empire, the Castle of Lions held a completely different atmosphere. Everything was illuminated with light and warmth, and laughter could be heard throughout the corridor. The Voltron crew, now whole with the return of Shiro and Matt Holt. After Matt was rescued by a group of rebels from the same prison that Shiro had escaped from earlier, the elder Holt sibling began to educate himself on the Universe's struggle from Galran Tyranny by helping out with the rebels as much as possible. He became somewhat fluent in a few alien languages though reading it was another story, became efficient when it came to hand to hand combat and piloting ships. It was funny how the latest mission by the rebel forces caused him to become reunited with Shiro once more.

The reconciliation was felt all over the Voltron Force. The Paladins had been reunited with their leader, the Black lion had been reunited with its paladin, and Pidge was reunited with her big brother. Matt, like any normal big brother, was extremely surprised and shocked to hear about his sister and friend's adventures, but was rather proud. He knew his sister wouldn't back down from something once she put her mind to, and learning about everything she had endured was proof of that.

Everything seemed to be going well for the Voltron Crew. They honestly believed they had weakened the Galran Empire to a point where it was impossible to recover. The resistance became stronger each day as more planets and their fed up citizens were joining the cause to take back their planet from the Galra. While the resistance was growing, sometimes help from Voltron was necessary. After all, they were the Defender of the Universe whose main goal was to stop the Galra Empire.

The threat didn't seem too high at first, since their King was indisposed there was not much reason to worry. Several soldiers hear and there under one who couldn't really considered a General. With that in mind, Keith and Lance had volunteered to handle it themselves. Well, Keith volunteered to go by himself, but Lance would not allow him to do such a thing. Most had assumed that it was because Lance didn't want Keith to have the spotlight for himself, but that wasn't the entire reason. The reason was because he was a little worried about the red Paladin. He was afraid that Keith would do something he regret with his impulsive manner, especially since Galran blood ran in his veins. Not that he was bunching him with the other Galran soldiers or anything, but he just wanted to make sure that Keith was actually okay.

At first, Keith heavily protested someone coming along with him. It was a simple mission, and he could clearly handle himself. However Allura agreed with Lance (something that shocked everyone), along with Shiro agreeing with Allura (which shocked everyone even more). Being outnumbered, Keith and Lance went to the distressed planet together, while everyone waited back at the castle just in case. Pidge and Matt went on their own to tamper some tech and catch up. Hunk went to help out Coran in the bridge, knowing his engineering would be great for him. And Allura and Shiro, well went to have a private conversation. No one really knew what they were talking about, but it seemed like they were getting quite close since his return. Of course it didn't help that Shiro found out that Allura almost died during the final battle and also fought Hagar a short while later. Chances were Shiro was trying to get Allura to rest than test out her new abilities.

Keith was honestly glad that Lance had spoken up when he did. To him, it felt like the two of them were becoming more distant, especially more so after finding out that he had Galran blood running through his veins. Hearing Lance talk about how much he missed his home and family made him feel guilty. It was his race that caused him to be away from those things, and so many other terrible things to happen. No one blamed him for that since he was fighting for Voltron, and he wasn't the first Galran to piloting a lion. However, Keith felt that guilt and burden all the time.

And there was the issue of it being a trap.

To the two paladins, it seemed like the trap was a desperate one last attempt of gaining back control. The soldiers were desperate in trying to defeat Voltron, but Keith and Lance managed to prevail. Of course they didn't come out unscathed, with Keith sporting a few bruises hear and there, and Lance sporting bruises and a cut in his right arm. The weapon dug deep past the armor, and into his skin causing it to bleed. Perhaps it was the adrenaline or the life or death situation that Lance didn't notice it. Regardless, the soldiers and General retreated and the planet was saved by Voltron. It seemed like a job well done.

"See? Aren't you glad that I came with you? You would have been toast had it not been for me." Lance bragged once they got out of their lions. The two paladins successfully and safely made it back to the castle, and Lance couldn't help but prove just how right he was. Keith rolled his eyes at the bragging. As much as it annoyed him greatly, Lance was right.

"You're right. I really appreciate you coming. I wouldn't be here because of you. I can't thank you enough." Keith said sincerely, looking at him with so much sincerity and kindness. Lance felt his cheeks heat up intensely. Damn this wasn't as easy as it was before, but it was nice. They were becoming more honest with one another since they admitted certain things to one another.

"I couldn't let you go alone. Even the great Keith Kogane needed help every once in a while." Lance responded with a light chuckle before flinching.

"Are you alright? Where did you get hit?" Keith asked worriedly as he rushed toward the other teenager. Lance scoffed the worry from him, hiding his arm away from Keith.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just bruises from all that butt kicking we did! Seriously my muscles are aching from that fight, so I'm just gonna head up to my room and get some rest." Lance said hesitantly, dashing out of the room before Keith could utter another word.

"Okay." Keith said with a heavy sigh. It always ended up like this. Every time it seemed like the two of them were getting one step closer, something would come along that would would make them take two steps away. Keith couldn't help if he was like this because of the Galran blood running through his veins, and it was his fault that he was away from his family. He honestly wanted the two of them get closer, and it seemed like Lance wanted the same thing too. However, words and actions never really matched up. Keith slumped his shoulders before leaving for his own bedroom.

As soon as Lance entered his bedroom, he slid down on the floor. He was leaning on the door that separated him everyone else. Ever since he had tried to leave all that time ago, something had definitely changed between him and Keith. There wasn't much banter, but more sincerity and gentleness between the two of them. It seemed like Keith's words that he said to him was not all smoke and mirrors, but he couldn't help but think otherwise. Was Keith only treating him this way so he wouldn't leave Voltron? What if this was his way of keeping him close, so he wouldn't try to run off? Or maybe Keith actually felt this way? Maybe Keith wanted to get closer with him because he wanted to. He hoped that was the case, for something was definitely starting to stir inside him as well. The words Keith said to him as he tried to leave stayed close to his heart, and he honestly used those words to pick himself up whenever he felt down. Before, Keith was a hated rival who made his life worse at the Garrison, but now it was...complicated to say the least. Lance sighed heavily as he picked himself up from the floor. He couldn't be thinking about this now. He was Lance McClain! People got flustered over him, not the other way around! Shaking away his thoughts, he made his way bed wanting the entire day to be over so he could forget how he acted toward Keith (as if Keith would forget in the first place). And so the light and warmth continued to be felt throughout the Castle of Lions once more, with laughter being heard all over.

Just like glass however, the lamination that kept the Voltron Force strong and stable wouldn't last forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there is my first attempt of doing a multichaptered Voltron fanfic. I had thought about this for a long time, and I finally decided to write it out. It's been ages since I did something longer than a drabble, so please don't hesitate to give me feedback. This fanfic is based on a what if scenario based on a Season three leak that was going around, and it was based on an episode of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. It's probably one my favorite episodes, and I had to do something with Legendary Defender. It was too much shipping fuel for me not to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what you read so far, for there is more to come.


End file.
